I am Jade Potter
by twilight4eva13
Summary: Jade potter is the sister of James Potter. But how may brothers does she actually have in the marauders?She's sent to Hogwarts after a series of pranks. Who has she fallen for though? SxOC JxL marauders age
1. Chapter 1

I am jade potter

I am jade potter. I am sixteen, have long untamable black hair and stone blue-grey eyes. I have one official brother, James (My twin.) I also have Three as-good-as- real brothers; Sirius, Remus and Peter.

I go to Salem witches academy every year instead of Hogwarts and usually come home for summer and Christmas.

Today I am angry.

Now any one who knows me knows I am a kind, gentle, sweet person… until I get mad.

I tugged my trunk onto the train. This was the reason I was mad.

Because I was not currently in an invisible flying box to Americas Salem academy for young witches! Instead I was boarding a train on my way to Hogwarts bloody school of bloody witchcraft and wizardry. Apparently that was my fault.

Last year I had a small (well not that small) accident in the potions room. I also got revenge on a bitch by turning her orange and making her skin let off green sickly looking bubbles. I also "accidentally" (note sarcasm.) forgot the reverse spell and she was stuck like that for three weeks as the nurse couldn't figure out how to change her back.

It was because of this trouble that my twin brother James had persuaded my parents to send me to Hogwarts were I would be watched by my brother.

This would have worked, if he wasn't almost as bad as me and had no control over me.

I found an empty compartment and settled into it. I begged Merlin that James and his friends wouldn't find me. I was going into fifth year. James was really happy about me being here and was constantly ignoring my depression.

Him being my twin, we have a magical connection. We can sense allot about each other and take talk between each other in our mind when we want to. Luckily we can block our thoughts 'cause I would hate to have James hear all my thoughts and would have to hear James thinking about his Lily-blossom. Lily Evans was, in my opinion, the only smart girl in Hogwarts. She hated James cocky attitude. I did too but James didn't act like that around me only with his friends.

After around half an hour of the train ride my compartment door opened. I looked up from my book. And saw a girl with fire red hair look in the compartment.

"Hello?" I said unsure. She looked at me and smiled, stepping into the compartment.

"Hello, I'm Lilly Ev-"I interrupted her.

"Evans?" I said incedously laughing.

"Yes is there some thing funny" I shook my head. "I am the Gryffindor prefect and I'm just doing my rounds and I heard that there was anew stud…" she trailed off noticing that I was cracking up into hysterical laughing. ""Is something wrong?"

She was looking at me as if I was mental.

"y-you're a pr-pre-prefect." At this I couldn't stop laughing. Just then the door opened again and Remus stepped in.

"Lily where are you? We have to finish our rounds?" he asked not noticing me. I flung my self at him and wrapped my arms behind his neck hugging him tightly.

"REMUS!! It is sooo good to see you." He hugged me tightly before we broke apart grinning.

"Remus," I started laughing having noticed Lilly again. "Lily-blossom is a prefect!" then I started laughing into his shoulder.

"LILY-BLOSSOM. I AM GOING TO KILL JAMES THAT SON OF A BIT-"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you." I said seriously and had already drawn my wand out. She looked taken back at this and stepped back

I spoke in a deathly cold voice.

" I don't care if James is in love of you, If you _**dare **_**ev**er insult my brother in front of me I will curse you into hell." She frowned.

"Wait you mean James is your… brother?" she said slowly.

"twin." I and Remus quickly answered. Her eyes widened. She walked quickly out of the compartment.

Only about thirty second after Lilly had gone James walked in followed by Sirius and peter. James had a suspicious look on his face.

"J, why will I be annoyed at you?" he said slowly. I glared at him. The connection we have is a secret we agreed never to tell anyone unless it was an emergency. I opened my mind to him._**What part of secret can't you understand?**_I thought.

_**Sorry I forgot? **_He answered and I sent him what happened earlier with Lilly.

"Well I just saw Lilly looking pissed and she glared at this compartment. What did you do?" he quickly said. Everyone's confused looks disappeared.

"Any way that doesn't matter. What matters is that I am hungry. Isn't there supposed to be a trolley of lollys here some where?" I changed the subject and the guys were instantly focused on the thought of food. Then James left to go do something.

"She was a few compartments down from here. She should be here soon." Sirius said.

Sirius sat down on one side and Sirius sat on the other side of the compartment. I looked between them before plopping down on Remus's lap. And put my feet on the seat next to him, I had my back against the wall.

Remus only shook his head.

When the trolley lady came to our compartment, I threw my money bag to peter and told him what to get me. When he came back in he put a packet of Bertie bots beans on his seat and gave me; 20 chocolate frogs, 2 cauldron cakes, 2 boxes of Bertie bots beans and a large box of the new fizzing whizzby's.

Remus and Sirius raised their eyebrows at me. I shrugged and grabbed a couple chocolate frogs and fizzy whizzby's and threw them at Sirius and Remus while I was still keeping a large pile of stuff for me.

When James came in and sat down I moved to his lap and leaned against the other wall next to the door. He grabbed a load of lollies and started to eat.

"So can I at least join the quittich team this year?" I asked James almost choked in surprise. Then he swallowed what was left in his mouth in one painful gulp. I winced feeling his throat burn.

"NO." James answered as soon as e could. "There is no way I am letting you join a quittich team after last time. I flinched at the memory of the last game I had with my brother.

I had been flying really high following a bludger and another bludger from the game next to us came. I didn't worry about it because there not supposed to attack player in different games. I hit me in between my shoulder blades. Both I and James ended up falling from the pain. We had a hard time explaining it.

"That's not the point and that wasn't my fault! Please James I need quittich to survive at this school! It's your fault I have to move schools!" I said.

"You wouldn't have had to if you hadn't flooded the dorms of the – in your word and I quote- bitches. Because the bitches all complained about it." Oops I forgot about that.

I huffed and crossed my arms. I stood up and sat in Sirius's lap and leaned into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me smirking.

"Wait, so you flooded some dorms, wreaked the potions room and hexed the bitches for three weeks? Well its official you are now a marauder. Even if you are female." At the last bit I hit him.

"Oh come on I've done what worse then that and anyway who said I wanted to be in the marauder gang? Huh?" I said. He was about to reply when the door opened.

A red-haired boy walked in. he was tall and actually rather good looking.

"Hay guys." Then he saw me and looked questioningly towards Sirius. "Is she your new girl Sirius? Good catch."

At this James and Sirius chocked in shock. I and Remus laughed and peter didn't seem to get it.

"How did you know?" I said mockingly and turned to Sirius. "We agreed that it was a secret, remember? My bro James might get a bit mad if he figures it out." Sirius caught on to the joke and held me tighter.

"Of coarse love. Secret. I Got it. Oh, but can I tell Remus? I think he might be getting a little suspicious." He answered.

I sighed. "I guess so… he is a little smart isn't he? It's a good thing jambs doesn't have half a brain or he might realize too." He sighed looking thoughtful for a second before we all cracked up as James shouted

"Hay!!"

"Nah, I'm not going out with Sirius he's just a close friend." But I didn't want just friendship. That was the only secret I kept from my brother. I had fallen for Sirius black. Since I first met him when I was twelve. He had been flying out back with James he came into the living room after I had just gotten home from school. His hair was windswept and ha had a grin on his face from just beating James.

I had acted normal around him for so long. I just hoped I would be fine when Sirius was dating someone. It was easy when I went to Salem and didn't have to see him with a girlfriend.

When we arrived at Hogwarts we all jumped off the train and started for some carriages.

We arrived to Hogwarts in the last carriage. Most people were already in the hall with the first years. We walking into the hall all eyes moved to look at us. All wondering who I was. Prof. McGonagall took me to a side room. She placed an old hat on my head. A voice spoke in my ear.

"Well, what do we have here? A Potter. You're very similar to the other one. You're out going, strong willed, but not as stubborn. You are sly and cunning but not slytherin, no. you are smart and loyal but I think you'd be best with…GRYFFINDORE!!."

I smirked not surprised by this. I stood up and walked to the hall doors. I opened them and every one looked to me. I walked confidently over to James and Sirius. I squeezed in between the two. The whole hall gasped at this. I rolled my eyes. A girl with brown straight hair leaned forward.

"No-one sits there. James and Sirius always sit together. Girl friends sit on their other side. Sorry but you should probably move." She whispered.

I smirked at her.

"Now why would I do that? That's just not fun. Any way I always sit between them." At the last part her eyes widened and every one who heard looked incredulously at me.

Sirius smirked and put an arm around me whispering into my ear. "Well you shore made an impression. I'm jealous you've been here five minuets and there is already at least five rumors about you." I looked at him and smirked. I leaned over close to his ear and whispered.

"I bet I know what there thinking about me and you. It must look so good that were whispering to each other." I pulled back he chuckled a bit.

"Lucky you!" At this I giggled. All the girls that had seen this were glaring at me. When I saw this I just rolled my eyes.

Then the first years came in looking nervously around. I smiled, they were so tiny! I watched them get sorted and then Dumbledore made his speech, when he mentioned the new student every one looked towards me. Them the food appeared and the guys turned from human to pig.

A red haired boy from the train was sitting across from me. He was telling us about how his sister molly got married to Auther Weasley over the summer. Apparently she was pregnant and about to have a boy child that they had decided to name Bill.

The conversation started to lull as every one got drowsy from all the food they had eaten. After the feast ended we went up to the Gryffindor tower. I looked in curiosity at the common room before going up to the girls dormitories, changed and quickly fell asleep.

_A/N: ok first chapter of a new story. This is not my first fanfic but it is the first one on I have an account on . _

I am jade potter. I am sixteen, have long untamable black hair and stone blue-grey eyes. I have one official brother, James (My twin.) I also have Three as-good-as- real brothers; Sirius, Remus and Peter.


	2. classes start

I woke early the next morning

I woke early the next morning. I got dressed and left to the common room. I entered the almost empty great hall. There were a few Ravenclaws and one huffle puff at breakfast. I sat at the Gryffindor table got out my book and started to read while munching on toast.

I was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. I turned and saw a Ravenclaw girl about my age looking at me shyly. I smiled nicely.

"Hi, I'm Madison but call me Madi." She said nicely. She didn't look like a girly-girl. She had a black and orange sports wrist band on. I could tell she did a lot of sport.

"Hi, I'm Jade but you can call me Jade-the-most-awesome-ness. I prefer it." I said. She chuckled.

"I just wanted to know if you were dating James Potter?" I chocked on my half-swallowed bite of toast. She took this as a no. "Well, then are you going out with Sirius?" she asked.

I hid my reluctance and said no. wishing could have said yes. She thanked me for telling her and went back to her table. I went back to reading.

The hall slowly started to fill. Soon the boys were back to pigs. Although James was close to a cow with how much he was eating. I looked away in disgust.

We got our time tables. I had most of my classes with James or Sirius. My arithmacy class was with Remus. I left to my first class leaving the guys behind. They were to busy eating to notice. Well Sirius noticed and James felt I wanted to be alone and told Sirius to let me go.

I walked up the tower guided by the Ravenclaw ghost, grey lady. She was nice and smart. When I got to the top of a spiral stair case she left me waiting for my first class, divination, to start.

Kids started to gather on the platform I was on. Most of them were eyeing me. Then James and Sirius joined me. Finally a hatch opened and a ladder descended. James was the first up followed by Sirius. Then I went up and found a table in between the two.

I looked to the teachers' desk to see a short woman with thick dark hair. She was wearing a suit-robe thing in navy blue. She was waiting for us to settle. When we did she stood up.

"Divination is a serious subject. There will be spells and charms used but mainly it will be work. Also I would like you to honestly try the work. I do not believe in the tea-leaves and palmistry junk that the fools believe in." at this I nodded. I knew from experience that it was crap.

I was a seer but not a powerful one. Also when James was near I could open our connection widely and we would both be able to use the gift. The teacher brought out some crystal balls and said while it may take a wile to try to see. She taught.

Sirius grabbed the glass ball and stared at it intently with wide eyes. After thirty seconds I cracked up in silent laughter. He turned and frowned at me.

"What?" he asked.

"You look like an idiot." I said.

"Well if your so high and mighty, you try." He passed me the glass ball. I was suddenly very happy I hadn't told him I was a seer.

I smirked and took the ball. A scene started playing in it. I blocked James out. I smiled smugly.

"I would watch out at lunch if I were you." Was all I said? He scoffed but looked slightly worried.

As we walked out of division we walked towards the great hall for lunch.

"So, what was I supposed to be watching out for?" Sirius said arrogantly but some how he pulled it off. _No! Bad jade, he is Sirius_.

"Well see your about to get s-"

SLAP

"Slapped." I finished quietly. He just stood there shocked. I summoned an ice pack and placed it on Sirius's cheek and turned to the girl who slapped him.She had bright blonde flat thin fair. That fell shape-lessly off her haed and freackles that didn't suit her complection. She was disgustingly thing and had bug-eyes. I had turned just as she started screaming. Loudly.

"SIRIUS! What are you doing?" she ranted. "Did you think I was stupid? Or that just because I was in Ravenclaw I wouldn't hear about you and this SLUT! Jade or what ever."

James and Sirius stepped forward angrily but t beat them to it. I pulled my wand out and pointed it at her neck, taking a step forward.

"Don't you dare insult me! You don't even know me! You're probably just one of Sirius's ex's, and just so you know I'm not dating Sirius I'm actually James's sister. So this display was pointless." With that I turned and away.

JAMES POV

Wow. Sirius's ex Robyn just got told off by Jade. Whoooo! Go Jade! Robyn was actually pretty dumb for a Ravenclaw.

Robyn pulled out her wand and quickly sent a hex at Jades back.

Jade didn't even turn around; she just pointed her wand over her shoulder and cast a shield charm.

I and Sirius ran after her and away from Robyn and the small crowed that had formed.

SIRIUS POV

Whoa! I didn't know Jade could be so cool. So…Hot. What no it's jade I can't like James's sister. Even if she is hot.

I and James walked down the hall to where jade was sitting. We sat down on each side of her. She was calmly reading a book. A lot of kids were staring at her and whispering.

A meek Ravenclaw girl in third year came up to us.

"Um… excuse me…Jade, but I just wanted to know if it's true. That your James sister and all." She asked

"Yeh it is and before you ask, no I won't join the I heart James club." The girl looked downcast and embarrassed.

"Well what abo--"

"No, I won't join the, I heart Sirius club either." She said before turning back to her book.

The girl turned and walked away moodily.

"What, you wont join my fan club? I thought you loved me?" I mocked. She put a hand on my shoulder.

JADE POV

"I don't know how to tell you this but well…" I paused for dramatic effect.

"You're just not really that special." I was lieing to myself then.

He pouted. "And here I thought I was the apple of your eye. What is it? Do you like some one else? Is it Remus?"

"No its Peter. Sorry, but he's just so irresistible." He chuckled then turned.

"Are you sure I'm not special?" he said. I nodded and he started to tickle me so I was leaning against Remus next to me.

"No, please, stop." I begged in between giggles.

"Not 'till you admit that I'm special." He declared.

"Alright, alright. You're special, really special," I shouted.

"Good. Now food." He turned and the boys yet again went from boy to pig. I sighed and started eating.

After lunch I headed to my next class. Potions with the slytherin.

**A/N: oh how mean. **


	3. Lucky Potion and teenage snape

**Hello! ok i gt the chapter done! Thankyou to my Beta _williammoseleyismine _she's awesome. ok plz reveiw, It really does brighten my day!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing sob JK Rowling does.**

As I walked into the classroom, I saw Professor Slughorn setting stuff up.

I took a seat in the back of the classroom. All the Slytherins were arriving first. They were all eyeing me. Not sure who I was. Then Professor turned and his eyes settled on me.

"Ah, you must be our new student. Miss…" he looked through some papers. "Ahhh…Miss Potter, would I be wrong in assuming you might be related to James?"

All the Slytherins spun around to stare at me.

"That would be right professor, she's my baby sister." James said walking into class..

"Oh yes, 'cause I'm so much younger than him." I said sarcastically.

"There twins professor." Remus said weakly. Sick of always explaining it. James sat down next to me while Sirius and Remus sat at a desk next to ours. Peter was on the desk in front of us with some girl.

"Excellent, Excellent." Professor Slughorn said. "Now this year we will be working very hard, as at the end of the year you will all be taking your O.W.L's. So today I thought we would start with a small fun exercise. You will all work in pairs and I will give you a box. This box will contain ten vials of potion. You will identify them and write it down on a piece of parchment. Then you will hand it in and I will correct it." He waved his wand and the boxes each flew to a desk.

When our box landed, James tried to open it but I hit his hand away.

'What's that for?" he asked holding his hand.

"James if you touch this box something will explode. Again." I said. I heard a laugh from near us. I turned and saw Lilly trying to keep in a laugh.

"Lily-flower, what's so funny?" James said immediately entranced by her.

"Yes Lily-Blossom, enlighten us." I said mockingly hitting James.

"Oh, hi… Jade. I just found it funny. I mean James _is_ dreadful at potions. I was actually afraid it might have ran in the family." She said.

"Well, see the thing is. Potions is a lot like cooking…And James burns toast." I said insightfully.

I opened the box and stared in it for a minuet before scribbling down ten names. My hand writing was just like James' but a bit neater. Then I closed the box and sat in silence for a second before raising my hand.

"Yes, Miss Potter? Is there a problem with the exercise?" Professor asked walking towards us.

"Actually professor, there's no problems at all. In fact, we're finished." I said brightly and handed him the sheet. He studied it for a moment before his eyes widened.

"Well they're labeled right. Would this be your doing, Miss Potter? I mean it is in James' hand writing but he has never really excelled as much in my class." He said.

"Not all me. James is good at identifying potions. It's making them he can't do." I said. Professor nodded and looked looking deep in thought.

"50 points to Gryffindor. Now you seem to be gifted in potions. Please move to the desk next to Mr. Snape. He is also an excelled student in my class and I think you will work well together." I nodded and quietly packed my stuff up.

"But, Professor!" James said in protest.

"No, James. I want no house rivalry in my class. My class is about potions skills and abilities― _not_ who hexed who in what corridor." Professor Slughorn said through his large mustache.

I sat down at the desk Professor Slughorn had pointed to, which was next to a boy tall boy with black straight hair that was leaning towards the long side. He was reading his potions book and scribbling notes on it.

"Hi, I'm Jade Potter. You must be Severus." I said nicely with a kind smile. He turned and looked at me incredulously. "This must be a shock, coming from a Gryffindor, a Potter no less. But I'm not as arrogant and big-headed as my dim-witted brother." I said. He nodded.

"Okay…Hi." He said. I could feel James's questioning gaze on me. I opened the connection between our minds.

"_Why, hello James. Nice weather, Huh?_" I thought calmly to him.

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING? BEING FRIENDS WITH SNAPE!!_." He thought so loudly I flinched and put my hands up to my temples.

Snape turned to me. "You alright?" he said before catching himself and remembering who I was.

"Yea, I'm fine. It's just my brother being a git. But what's new?" I said turning to face James. I sent him such a fierce glare that I could see Sirius and Remus flinch at it.

Then Professor Slughorn told us to start on a project. We were to make an intermediate level potion as a long-term project. He wrote a list on the board to choose from. He also declared that whoever you were sitting next to was your partner for the project regardless of what house you were in.

James got so angry that his anger hit me in a sharp pain in my head. I groaned clutching my head. "Are you sure your fine?" Severus asked again. I groaned again lightly.

James ran over to stand in front of me with his hands on my shoulders. "Oh, Merlin. I'm sorry Jade. Merlin knows, I didn't mean it. I'm so sorry." He said quickly.

"Too bad, James. That hurt. A LOT. You're such a pig-headed git. You hurt your sister over a stupid grudge. You ass. No wonder Lily won't go out with you. Just go back to your table." With that I set a strong wall between our minds. I took a few deep breaths calming myself.

"So, what potion should we do?" Severus asked. I studied the list. The hardest one on it was Polyjuice Potion, and that was really easy.

"I actually think that most of them are to easy." I said truthfully.

"Would you be againstmaking _Felix_Felicis? I've never made it and it sounds challenging." He asked.

"Lucky Potion." I noted thoughtfully. "I can't see why not." I answered. It sounded like fun and maybe I could get a little to help me to get with Sirius. _Wait, I couldn't get with Sirius. He's Sirius. God, why did I have to fall of one of James's best friend? And why does Sirius have to look so dam godly all the time, it's not fair!_

I snapped out of my thoughts and called Professor Slughorn over.

"Professor? As both Jade and myself are quite good at potions and agree that the potions on the list are too easy and would be of no challenge, May we make a more difficult potion?" Severus asked. Professore Slughorn furrowed his brow.

"What potion were you thinking of?" he asked.

"_Felix_Felicis sounded good. I am sure it's a challenge and would be a better potion for our level of skills." I said. "And while some students would be rather dumb and give out the potion, we both can be trusted. Wouldn't you say?" I said finishing in an almost arrogant and very Slytherin-like way. Professor chuckled.

"You're smart, I'll give you that. How you didn't get out in my house I don't think I will ever understand. Very well, but you must be very careful. If you are successful you will get quite a bit of extra-credit as it is a very difficult potion." With that he went to note down what potions other pairs were doing.

Suddenly a small paper airplane landed neatly on my desk. I opened it and read the note

_Sis, _

_You HAVE to let me have some Lucky potion,_

_when you've finished it. I can use it to get Lily-Blossom to _

_to be mine. _

_J1._

I rolled my eyes and wrote a note back.

_Jamie,_

_I will do no such thing, and you should know better than to_

_have expected me to actually given you some._

_Nice paper-plane spell, you're getting better. It actually landed._

_This time._

_J2._

I charmed it into a bird shape and it flew away and circled Sirius's head a few times before skimming over Remus's head and landing on James shoulder, where it unfolded its self.

He read it his face falling. Then just as he finished reading it, it burst in to flames sending a bit of blue smoke into the air. Oops, minor mistake.

James's desk and the front of his robed were covered in blue powder. He was just sitting the shocked. Then he replaced it with a smirk.

"I always thought blue suited my complexion." He said.


	4. NICE? and who?

**Allo, Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I have good reason. I was temporarily staying some where else. No not a holiday, I still had school. Any wayz I finally got back on the Laptop and after a quick chat with the paper-clip I started working.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the stuff I own.**

**PLZ READ****: This is a quick shout-out to my Awesome beta!!! ****Williammoseleysgirl, U R AWESOME!!! **

SIRIUS POV

That night I was sitting in the common room, doing my home work. I couldn't get Jade off my mind.

I had a dilemma. I was sure I had fallen for her. She was one of the only real girls in the entire school. But she was prongs little sister. He would kill me for even thinking about dating her. He was like a brother to me. I couldn't do that to him.

The portrait hole opened and Jade skipped in smiling. James noticed and gave her a questioning look.

She seemed to understand because she dumped her bag on the floor and dropped down on my lap since there were no other seats.

"I've finished studying for the day." She declared before leaning back onto my chest. I could smell the floral sent of her hair.

James was used to her doing this with the marauders. He ignored it.

"So, is that why you're happy?" He asked suspiciously.

"Yea, that and me and Sevres's potion is going really well." She admitted. James looked like he was going to explode. I was pretty annoyed too.

"You were with snivillus?" he asked disgustedly.

"If you mean Severus, The yes. He's actually quite nice." She said dismissively.

"WHAT!" James shouted.

"Did you not hear me, James?" Jade asked.

"You think he's nice! He's a slimy Bloody Slytherin. You can't hang around with him any more!" he stated. I knew immediately that he was in trouble. Jade HATED being told what to do, especially by James.

"Oh and you're aloud to boss me around are now, are you?" She said standing up. "You're not the boss of me James. Stop being a prat. Oh and I can't stop seeing Severus because we're doing a project together Dumbass." She said before she turned and stormed out, slamming the portrait loudly.

James turned to me. "Well that went well!" I said sarcastically.

"Better than expected. There was no violence." Remus added.

JADE POV

Why did my brother have to be so hard-headed? He always thought he knew better than me. I know I shouldn't have gotten so angry but I was so mad that he tried to boss me around. I was actually crying.

I was walking down a corridor somewhere on the second floor. I had a pounding head ache from not only the real shouting but also the mental shouting. I knew James would have one just as bad. As I turned another corner I collided with something. I was about to fall back when I was caught by the shoulders.

I looked up and saw Severus. I mumbled and apology putting my head down so he wouldn't see my tears. He lifted my chin and I looked up to see an actual nice and caring expression on his face.

"Why are you crying?" he said. I sighed and wiped them away.

"'Cause my brothers a git." I said. He chuckled slightly.

"You've probably said that more then I have, and that's saying something." He said softly. I chuckled too.

"When you live with him it becomes more apparent." I said softly. Then I realized how close we were. I could feel the back of my neck burning in embarrassment I was sure my cheeks would be pink.

He looked around then took my hand. "Come with me, I want to show you some thing." He said before dragging me to a wall with four statues. I knew they were the four house witches. They were all descendants of the four founders that had all done amazing things.

He walked to one that had her hands on her hips and reminded me of a pissed off seventh year more than a great witch.

"As a faithful member of your house. May you let me pass, into the fair room?" he asked. The statue bowed its head before it slid to the side and a piece of the wall slid to one side. He dragged me inside. It was filled with four couches. One in each on the house colours and some black arm-chairs. He dragged me to the yellow one that was in front of the fire. I sat down next to him.

"This is my hiding place. Dumbledore knows about it but I don't think he can get in. I took me a long time to figure it out. You have to find the right house statue and show them your true respect for there house or that related to them. So you would have to ask the witch next to the one I asked for entry. Which is the Gryffindor ancestor.

I nodded. "Cool, you're really smart, no wonder you and James hate each other. He's really competitive, especially with Slytherins. He likes to believe that they're all dumb idiots who get there Daddys to pay them through life." I said.

"Which some of them are. Cough, cough Lucius cough." He said.

"You don't like Malfoy? That's odd, I like his hair. It's very feminine." I said.

"Well, Malfoy is respected but not likable, also he's dating Narcissa Black, she's a fourth year, he's a seventh year." He said. "Oh and I agree, his hair is feminine. He won't cut it." He added.

We fell into a silence both thinking..

"Why did you show me this place?" I asked suddenly. It just occurred to me. Why would he show me a secret place when he hardly knew me?

"Well, I don't know. You looked like you needed it, I guess. An escape, we all need some sort of escape." He said. I nodded.

"But why would you trust me? I'm a Potter." I asked.

"Names mean nothing. Malfoy is a noble name, Lucius is not noble. Also I trust you a lot more than the Slytherins. Even if you are a Gryffindor." He admitted.

"Well, thank you. I did need to get away. I'm just so sick of my brother. He was the one that convinced my parents to send me hear so James could keep an eye on me. It's so stupid. And he freaks out over something as small as me and you doing a potion together and me calling you 'nice'. He's just so dumb." I said.

He sighed. "Your brother and I go way back. We've fought since first year, since our first train ride on the Hogwarts express. It started with house rivalry. You just can't change his ideas. I'm not defending the git but of course he's going to hate you being around me." He said.

I nodded.

"Maybe." Then I looked at my watch. "I probably have to go now. It's really late. Good night and thank you." I quickly pecked him on the lips and hurried out and back to Gryffindor tower.

As I entered the common room it was almost empty. Only a few seventh years and Sirius were there. I went over and sat down on Sirius. I always sat on the marauders laps I had since I was ten. It may have been weird now that I am 14 but it's all the same to me. It gave me a chance to sit on Sirius, even if I couldn't date him.

In fact, I knew I could never date Sirius. Maybe Severus would be best for me. I mean I think I like Severus but he wasn't Sirius. But I could never date Sirius, James would kill him, but then again he hates Severus too. He already hates Severus, so it wouldn't be breaking any friendships.

Merlin, this love stuff is hard.

"What's on your mind? You look like you're thinking really hard." Sirius said breaking my thoughts.

"What? Oh I was thinking about earlier with James..." I said.

"Yea, that kind of sucked didn't it? Look James was being dumb but I do agree a bit. I don't like you hanging out with Snape. I can't stop you but I don't like it. If he causes you any trouble, I'll get him back, just know that."

I cooed mockingly. "Aw how sweet. Who would have thought Sirius could be so sweet." I could feel him shaking his head.

"I mean it. I will get him back if he does anything, but I guess I can't stop you hanging out with him." I nodded slowly.

"Thanks Sirius, I guess that means a lot." Then I slowly got up and stretched. "Nighty-night Sirius."

"Good night." He said before I trekked up stairs to where my bed was waiting. Now I had no idea who I liked. I thought I could get over Sirius for Snape but now I'm not sure…

**REVIEW PLZ **


	5. Chapter 5

**HI, sorry i havn't been updating that often! i have been away and couldn''t find a good computer with internet to upload it. i actually wrote it a week ago! anywayz, enjoy this chapy and plz review ur comments. **

disclaimer: i don't own harry potter (if i did i would be in Thailand sipping on cocktails! with all the money!)

Brrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnngggggg.

I sat up quickly alert.

"What the-" there was a bell ringing right in front of my face. I stared for a second before I hit it away. It suddenly stopped.

"Ah you'r awake." Lily said from my right. I turned and glared at her.

"And _what_ was that?" I asked. She just shrugged.

"Dunno it floated in here a few minutes ago. Started ringing softly and got louder 'til you woke up. You're a really deep sleeper." I groaned.

"I like sleep, it's one of the rare comforts you get in the week." I said.

"Well it's Saturday. So you can do what you want. Although Quidditch tryouts are on today aren't they? I thought you'd want to watch that." she said.

"Well of course I want to. What time is it?" I replied.

"Oh only around nine thirty." I bolted up and grabbed some clothes. I quickly chucked them on and ran a brush painfully through my hair.

"Morning." I said as I ran out of the room quickly. I ran out of the common room and through the halls and down the staircases and came to stop at the Great Hall. I grabbed a piece of toast and then turned and ran out to the Pitch. I got there just as the tryouts were starting. I stopped and caught my breath.

The Captain, William McKinley was doing an introductory speech. Then he told us to break up into groups according to what position we were trying out for. I followed where he said for beaters to go. I was actually a better seeker but I preferred beating. I knew the team was looking for another beater. One of the beaters had been a seventh year and had now graduated. The other beater was Sirius. I was the only girl standing in the beater group. I was attracting odd looks.

"What the hell!" I heard and turned to see James glaring at me. I smiled sweetly at him. "You're not trying out for the team!" he stated. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes I am and I am going to use your broom to do it 'cause I was late and left mine in my room." I said he huffed.

"I won't let you use my broom. You're not going to be on the team." This finally got to me. I narrowed my eyes dangerously.

"James Potter. You are not my parent. I WILL try out for the team and you WILL give me your broom to borrow. Do you understand?" I said sternly. He nodded staring wide eyed at me. I grabbed his broom and turned to do the start laps.

I did the three laps quickly and over lapped most of the other guys. Then when I finished my lap I doved down and turned at the last second and slowed to a stop. It was my secret move. It was the move that made me a good seeker.

The captain stared at me in shock. Then he set loose the bludgers and put us in teams. I hit the bludgers fast and hard, actually sending two guys to the Hospital Wing with blood noses and a snapped wrist. I felt a bit guilty about it but knew Madam Pomfry would have them fixed up quickly enough.

When we hit the ground my arms were sore from me being out of shape and not having practiced over the summer. I walked over and handed James his broom. He was looking at me shocked (gee people are getting shocked a lot lately huh?)

"I didn't know you could fly that well. You never used to be that good and we didn't get to play this summer because you were always in your room pissed off about moving schools. When did you get so good? Beaters aren't that good of flyers." James said.

"At my old school I always got stuck as the seeker and so I had to be a good flyer but you're way better at flying, my freaky brother." I responded.

"Are you calling me little? Should I remind you who is older?" he said.

"Oh yes because you're older by so much. It three fricken minuets you Tosser." I said. he just shrugged.

Then the captain called us to hear who got on the team.

"OK, it was a hard decision to make. Had some really good players and some absolutely horrible players but the new chaser is…Clair Mayden and the new beater is… Jade Potter. Also if I could have them stay back for a chat with the team, that would be good."

As all the other students left we all gathered near the captain. 'Ok so we seem to have a strong team this year. I want us to all work really hard. James is the best bloody seeker around-" James looked really smug"- but he needs to work on his diving, maybe he should work with Jade. She seems very good at diving." James now looked put out. "And as James is prone to accidents and injuries, Jade, would you mind being the stand in seeker incase anything happens to James? He may be the best seeker but you seem to be the second best." I nodded, I didn't really want to be James' stand-in but I knew it was best for the team.

After the captain talked for a few minutes more we were all told to head back to the castle. I went to take James' broom to the broom shed since I was the only one to really use it. Sirius came with me to put his broom away. We walked in silence for the most part.

As we got to the broom shed I brushed past him to put the broom inside the shed. As I touched Sirius he seemed to stiffen. I felt an odd warn tingle go through me by being near him. I pushed it away and stepped away. Then we headed back to the castle.

As I got back to my dorm I flopped on my bed thinking. Sirius was very warm. He reminded me of a puppy. In fact he reminded me of the stray black dog that I see around on the summer at home. It's the cutest thing. It trots around and you can't help but think that it is smarter than it looks. No, I'm being stupid, comparing Sirius to a dog.

**PLZ REVIEW**


	6. not chapter! its AN, sorry

**Sorry. I know I should have updated before now. I have had wrist problems (caused from typing) and computer problems(causes by…stupidly complicated stuff)**

**Feel happy to know I have sent off the next chapter to my beta and it should be done soon. I am going to try and make the chapters longer!!!**

**Also thankyou to everyone who reviewed, or faved this story of faved me as an author. It makes me feel all happy. And more importantly in reminds me to write. I'm slack and lazy by nature. I wont lie. Also I forget. So the reviews and alerts and favs I get told about in emails reminds me to start writing. **

**Love you all, please keep reading my story/ies. **

**Twilight4eva13**


	7. chapter 6

**Hello! I'm a bit down right now because I just got a horrible comment on my other story 'Unexpected sister'. So I hope I get some good feedback from you guys. Also to the people who take the time to write big long affensive comments. Why do you bother?**

**Anyway. I'm so so so, sorry I havn't updated for a while. I wontreally make an excuse it's because A) I'm lazy and B) I forgot. Anyway, HAPPY NEW YEAR. **

**I'm starting in a new grade, YAY me!!!. Thankyou to the people who review on this story. It DOES make me write more. **

I slouched back from practice completely exhausted. Captain McKinley was a seventh year and wanted to win the cup this year for his final year as captain. It was actually really stupid because Gryffindor has won the cup every year for the last decade. Before that Ravenclaw won and Slytherin got a few cups in. I seem to know a lot about this, don't I? James told me. I couldn't care less as long as I win the games I'm in.

As I reached the common room just behind Sirius and James. James went up the stairs to his dorm and Sirius flopped down in the last available seat.

I didn't feel like intimidating the little first years into giving me there chairs so I just flopped down on Sirius's lap, sideways with my feet reaching onto the arm of Remus's chair. He didn't even look up from his book. I sat there silently for a second before realizing something.

"Are you okay Remus? You look a bit sick." I said. He looked up with a weary smile.

"Oh I'm fine. Just didn't get enough sleep." He said and I _almost_ believed him except that I had seen him with lack of sleep and it wasn't like this. I didn't push the subject and just made a mental note to ask James later.

"Alright." Then I moved around in Sirius's lap so I could face him a bit. "Is this weekend a Hogsmade visit?" I asked.

"Yea it is, why?" he said.

"Could you show me where Zonko's is? I know it's in Hogsmade but I haven't been there since I was eight years old. Also I don't want James to see what I buy." I said.

"Sure. I need some more of the classic Zonko stuff. I'm out of most of mine. I used it all up at your house getting James awake in the morning." He said. I laughed at the memory.

"Yea, who knew James could squeal like that?" I said.

The next day when I arrived at breakfast the first thing I noticed was that Remus was looking sicker than yesterday. He had dark shadows under his eyes that made him look like he hadn't slept in months. I sat down next to him instead of between James and Sirius. I instantly put my palm to his forehead.

"Remus your worse than yesterday. Are you sure you can still go to class?" I asked worriedly.

"Yes I'm sure I can go to class. I just can't get much sleep. I'm sure I'll be fine soon." He said.

I nodded worriedly then we left for class. In potions the marauders were talking in hushed voices so I just ignored them.

After the fifth time of catching them staring at me I was getting annoyed.

"Urgh they are so annoying." I ranted to Severus.

"I would watch out if I were you. They might end up pranking you." He said.

"You're probably right.. If they do prank me though, I'll kill them." I said.

Later when I was walking down the hall I heard voices whispering. I slowly sneaked up to where they were coming from.

"I don't want her involved in this." I recognized my brothers' voice say.

"I don't want her to be apart of it either but I think she is getting suspicious and after another few months here she will probably figure it out." I heard Remus say.

"Look, I don't want her involved as much as you guys but I think she should know. I mean she'll throw a fit if she has to figure it out. And she worries too much. It will draw attention. People will notice that you look sick because she points it out. We need to tell her." I heard Sirius say. God, Sirius was brilliant. He knew me too well.

Wait. I would get distracted if I keep thinking about him.

"I don't see why she can't know? I mean she could help." Peter said.

"Wormtail!." "NO!" "Idiot." All were shouted at him as reply.

"She is not helping. It's too dangerous." James ranted.

"Um… we should probably head off now. We can talk about this later." Remus said. Then I heard the sound of retreating foot steps.

I looked around the corner just as I saw them disappear into another passage way. I sighed. I would have to figure out what to do about them later.

I turned and hurried off to meet Severus. We had almost finished our potion.

I was so tired. The study and Quidditch was taking it's toll. Luckily the first match of the year was on the weekend. I had just finished the longest essay for Professor McGonagall. As my eyes began to wander, I spotted the trees moving over the forbidden forest. I wonder if it was the thestrals I heard that there were some in the forest.

Then I spotted a huge black dog by the edge of the forest. I blinked and leaned forward. Just as soon as it had appeared it was gone. I must be going crazy. It was like the other black dog I used to see but a lot bigger. Freaky. This school isn't what I wanted but it was starting to grow on me.

Now I just had to figure out my guy problem. Sirius was definitely the biggest thing for me but he was never going to go out with me. Severus secretly always wanted Lily but had given up on her as she was a Gryffindor and muggle born and…oh yea, she now hated his guts for a small mistake he made a while ago. He insulted her. Called her a Mudblood. Which is pretty bad but I know he didn't mean it. And anyway, I've called James worse and he doesn't hate me. Of course, he's my brother and is stuck with me for all of eternity.

The next morning Remus was worse again. I tried to pester him into going to Madam Pomfry, but no luck. He just _**has**_ to be stubborn. He was sure it would go away soon and that he actually felt better than he looked. Yeah right. He looked like he'd been hit by a train…a few times.

I forced him to eat and then watched him carefully for the day.

I was going to figure out what was wrong with him if it killed me.

The next day he wasn't in classes. I figured he was finally taking my advice. James leaned on his arms on the desk slowly closing his eyes. Just as they fell closed and he looked peaceful. I poked him in the ribs. He jumped up.

"_What the bloody hell was that_?" he said to me angrily in my mind.

"_Stop falling asleep. Why are you even so tired anyway_?" I asked.

"_Sorry, I had a long night okay? I'm tired." _He said. I looked at his suspiciously.

"_Why are you tired?"_ I asked. He groaned and rolled his head so it was facing the other side and Lily.

"_I was doing stuff." _Was all he replied and ignored me, closing the connection. Argh. Annoying brothers.

_**PLZ REVIEW**_


End file.
